1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to methods and devices for performing spinal surgical procedures. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to methods and devices for performing spinal surgical procedures by accessing a spinal column endoscopically through a naturally occurring orifice.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
Minimal invasive surgery (“MIS”) has several benefits over more traditional surgical techniques. Benefits include a lower rate of morbidity, reduced pain, reduced scarring, reduced blood loss and reduced recovery time and costs.
In minimal invasive surgery, small incisions, typically about 0.5 to about 1.5 centimeters in length, are made in, for example, the abdominal wall (procedures restricted to the abdomen are referred to as laparoscopic surgery) for the insertion of trocar ports (or other surgical instruments). Trocar ports are thin tubes which allow for visualization of an internal cavity of the human body, as well as, for the insertion and extraction of the surgical instruments required to perform the surgery.
In order to perform, for example laparoscopic surgery, the abdominal wall is pressurized with a gas (e.g., carbon dioxide). The abdominal wall is pressurized to a pressure of between about 10 and about 20 mm Hg. Pressurizing the abdominal wall creates a working space between the internal organs and the peritoneum. One of the most commonly employed surgical instruments is an endoscope, usually including a light source and imaging system. The endoscope sends video images to a monitor. The images allow surgeons and medical staff to monitor the introduction of surgical instruments such that the surgical instruments are introduced with no or minimal damage to the surrounding tissue.
A further extension of minimally invasive surgery that is being developed currently involves using naturally occurring orifices to access internal cavities and organs within subjects. Natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery (“NOTES”) uses natural orifices to access, for example, the abdomen, obviously has even greater benefits in that at least one fewer artificially created surgical opening is required to conduct a minimally invasive surgery, and thus reduced trauma to the subject. Naturally occurring orifices which have been tested and/or postulated for NOTES procedures include vaginal, rectal, and/or esophageal orifices.
United States Publication No. 20100286473 issued to Roberts (hereinafter “Roberts”) discloses a device that can be delivered into a body cavity to manipulate tissue intracorporeally while being controlled extracorporeally and a method of using the device to perform a single-port laparoscopic or natural orifice surgery. However, Roberts does not disclose a method and/or device capable of performing a spinal fusion through a natural orifice.
Khashab et al. “Critical analysis of hot topics in NOTES” Nature Reviews: Gastroenterology & Hepatology Volume 8, October 2011, pages 565-572 (hereinafter “Khashab”) discloses a review and analysis of the state of the art as it relates to natural orifice transluminal endoscopic surgery. However, Khashab does not disclose a method and/or device capable of performing a spinal fusion through a natural orifice.
What is needed is an improved device and/or method for performing spinal surgical procedures (e.g., spinal fusions) using one or more natural orifices.